Confessions from Black Marsh
by Civfanatic
Summary: An on-going story about the romantic relationship of two Argonians who are in comparison very different but yet share much in common.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

**This is my first fan fiction story ever. I'd like to thank spike tashy for his story 'I'm not a youngling'; that's what got me inspired to start a story of my own. If you haven't read that yet, I definitely recommend doing so!**

**To TES lore and game experts: this story might not be 100% lore-friendly. Read it with a grain of salt, so to speak.**

******Warning: this story contains (homo)sexual themes and activities, and possibly violence as well in the future.**

* * *

It was an usual evening for Madeeja. Standing by the bartender's desk, polishing mugs and serving more alcohol for the local drunkard Nords who he is used to see at the inn every evening. Madeeja has lived in Riverwood for five years now, and has worked as a bartender of the local inn ever since he moved to Riverwood. When he arrived in Riverwood, he had no home and no source of income, and he went on and asked various local people could they offer him with work. Everyone refused, except Brethur, an owner of an inn in Riverwood. He told Madeeja he could work as a bartender and a cook in his inn for a monthly wage of 30 septims. Including food, drink and his own room where he could sleep in. Madeeja couldn't refuse from the offer. Madeeja isn't a very liked person; he is an Argonian, after all. Not a common sight in Skyrim, and many negative stereotypes are associated with Argonians. Madeeja doesn't mind, as he had experienced much worse harassment in his homeland Black Marsh.

Madeeja started thinking of his past, as he does often. He is ashamed of it and thinks of himself as a traitor to the Argonians. Even though he didn't want to remember his past, he can't stop thinking about it. The nightly dreams and occasional flashbacks don't do much to help him either.

A drunk Nord approached Madeeja, still daydreaming.  
"Hey, lizard! *Hic!* More mead!"  
The Nord hit the bartender's desk with his fist to get the attention of Madeeja.  
"Take it easy, Rudolf."  
Madeeja went to fill a mug with mead and placed it on the desk for the Nord.  
"That will be 3 septims, please."  
The Nord threw the septims on the desk and went back to his fellow Nords. Boasting about their accomplishments, success in combat and bravery. Madeeja couldn't help but overhear them.  
'I have accomplished nothing in my life, I have betrayed my family and my people, and I'm far from brave' he thought to himself, on the edge of starting to cry. The door to the inn was opened and Madeeja gathered himself back to normal.

Madeeja's eyes widened in total shock; the person who entered is an Argonian, wearing leather armor with an iron dagger holstered on his waist. He has grey-ish scales with his neck being whiter in comparison. He has three scars around his left eye. The stranger Argonian noticed Madeeja, and started walking towards him. The Nords noticed the Argonian and started laughing at him in unity. The Argonian didn't mind, obviously being used to being laughed at, and proceeded to walk towards the bartender. Madeeja could not do anything else but stare at him and start shaking: after all, Madeeja had spent the last five years of his life hiding from other Argonians, having not seen a single one during the years.

The stranger Argonian took a seat in front of the bartender's desk and looked at Madeeja happily.  
"Hello fellow Argonian! It pleases me greatly to meet one of our kind in this unforgiving land! I just arrived to Skyrim from northern Cyrodiil after a long journey. I decided to spend my night here before continuing, do you have any spare rooms?" the Argonian said in a happy and optimistic tone.  
"I, I d-don't handle t-the room renting" Madeeja said, more anxious than ever.  
"Then who does?" The argonian asked in a slightly worried way. "Are you feeling ill? You are pale and shaking."  
Madeeja couldn't look at him in the eyes.  
"Brethur, the owner of this inn... he is in Whiterun right now. He will return tomorrow. I'm fine."  
"But I need a place to sleep and rest in! I have walked, walked and walked continuously, I'm tired, and soaking wet from the rain that is rampant outdoors". He pointed at the pool of water beneath him and his chair, constantly growing in size due to water dripping from his wet gear.  
"Besides, you feel like a nice person. I would love to chat with you more, fellow Argonian, since I haven't talked to anyone ever since I left Bruma and headed over here." The Argonian said and smiled friendly.  
Madeeja felt weird: no one had spoken to him so kindly for a long time. He no longer felt anxious. He felt forced to help the stranger Argonian.  
"I still can't rent you a room without Brethur being present..."  
The stranger Argonian looked at him disappointedly and was about to open his mouth, but Madeeja interrupted him.  
"...However, I can share my room with you tonight. It's my only option, other than to disappoint you."  
The Argonian excitedly jumped off his chair, walked to the Madeeja's side of the bartender's desk and hugged him.  
"I'm so grateful! This hostile land needs more people like you."  
Madeeja felt even weirder. The last hug he had received from someone was from his mother when Madeeja was younger, some ten years ago. Madeeja didn't want the hug to end, as he had not felt such comfort, closeness and protection for a long time. Even if it was from an Argonian, and a very wet one.  
"You're welcome... and thank you." Madeeja whispered and broke the hug even though he didn't want to, only because the group of Nords had noticed them and started laughing at them.  
"Closing time!" Madeeja yelled and clapped his hands. It was midnight. The Nords took the last gulps from their mugs and left while laughing and rambling at the Argonians.

"Sorry about that... hug... sometimes I get too excited." The Argonian grinned.  
"It's not a problem."  
Madeeja felt himself brave enough to pat the Argonian on the back, that was still quite wet.  
"Listen, I have some clothes you could use while your gear could be drying near the fireplace over there."  
Madeeja motioned at the Argonian to follow him. At his room, Madeeja opened his clothes cabinet.  
"Use whatever suits you. I will be waiting at the bartender's desk, bring your wet gear once you are done changing."  
As Madeeja was closing the door, the Argonian thanked him again, and Madeeja smiled at him in response.  
Madeeja went to the bartender's desk, took a mug of red wine, sat on a chair and started mumbling to himself.  
"I feel so weird... someone actually likes me, and an Argonian that is... from who I would normally flee..."  
Madeeja held his hands on his face and shed a tear but wiped it away. He had a bizarre combination of feelings going on in his head. Joy, shame and sadness.  
"And I feel that I like him too..."  
Madeeja drank his red wine in one gulp, to sort of courage himself. He doesn't drink often but felt like it was now necessary.

The stranger Argonian came out of Madeeja's room, wearing one of his simple shirts and pants. He placed his gear and his dagger near the fireplace for them to dry quicker. Madeeja couldn't help but notice how muscular he looked without his gear on. Madeeja isn't really muscular and is smaller in size in comparison to the stranger Argonian.  
"Your clothes are pretty tight, but it's better than my wet and stinking gear, hehe."  
He walked over to Madeeja and offered his hand.  
"How rude of me... I completely forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Jeehei."  
Madeeja took Jeehei's hand in response.  
"And I'm Madeeja... nice to meet you Jeehei."  
Jeehei sat on a chair next to Madeeja.  
"Hey Madeeja, about that room thing... we seem to be alone here. Why couldn't I use one of the spare rooms?"  
Madeeja realized that Jeehei is right; no one else is there and all the rooms are free. But he felt a bit worried.  
"I don't know... once Brethur returns from Whiterun tomorrow morning, he wouldn't like the fact that I have "rented" you a room as I'm not allowed to do so. He hasn't said anything about sharing my room with someone, though."  
Jeehei responded casually;  
"If I leave early enough, we could keep it as a secret."  
Hearing that made Madeeja cringe. He didn't want Jeehei to leave. Jeehei was his first friend in the last five years of his life.  
"Okay... maybe it's better that way."  
Madeeja went to the back room where the keys to the rooms are kept. He gave Jeehei the key to the room next to his own room. Jeehei went and checked his new room, and his stomach started growling.  
"Is there anything to eat here? On my journey, all I ate were some berries I came across, and they weren't very filling."  
"Of course! I'm hungry too. I can make some vegetable soup for us. It's a local food."  
Madeeja felt excited and went to the kitchen. He yelled to Jeehei from there.  
"Do you want something to drink? If so, check is there something you'd like in the barrels behind the bartender's desk."

Jeehei took a mug and filled it with ale, one of his favourite drinks. He sat down on a chair and started thinking.  
'I feel so comfortable... Madeeja is the most hospitable person I've ever met... like a brother I never had... and he is pretty cute too... but I don't know does he think of me like the way I do of him.'  
Jeehei falls in to a flashback. Jeehei is in Balmora, a city in Morrowind. He receives a letter from a courier. The letter is from his sister in Black Marsh. He reads the letter.  
"Jeehei, our father and mother are dead. Come back as soon as possible to Black Marsh. This is more important than your stupid exploration of Morrowind."  
Jeehei wakes back to the real world in shock and as sweaty.  
"I thought I got over that already..."  
He drank his mug empty.

After a few minutes Madeeja returns from the kitchen, holding two wooden bowls on his hands.  
"Ooh, that smells and looks delicious!" Jeehei said praisingly as Madeeja placed the bowls on the desk.  
"Thank Nords, not me. It warms you up nicely, fitting for Skyrim I must admit." Madeeja said while slightly blushing. He started chuckling as Jeehei started drooling at the sight of the soup.  
"It's not that amazing, Jeehei."  
Jeehei started scooping up the soap in a rapid pace, complimenting it while eating. Jeehei finished eating quickly. He raised his mug.  
"I propose a toast to you, Madeeja, and your amazing soap!"  
"My mug is empty." Madeeja started laughing.  
Jeehei drank his mug empty and went to refill it.  
"Go refill it!"  
"I can't drink right now... I have more work tomorrow. Besides, I'm already slightly tipsy from the mug of red wine I had while you were changing your clothes."  
Madeeja felt pressured to continue drinking from the glare of Jeehei. He couldn't disrespect his new friend.  
"Well, why the hell not!"  
Jeehei started cheering as Madeeja filled his mug with more red wine.  
"To my friend Madeeja and his soap!"  
Both drank their mugs empty in one gulp.

After several more mugs of alcohol, Madeeja felt smashed.  
"I'm sooo drunk..."  
Jeehei started laughing as he wasn't as drunk as Madeeja despite having drank more.  
Madeeja fell down on the floor. Jeehei came to him and gave him his hand as a sign of raising him up.  
"No, no... come down."  
Jeehei obeyed and went laying down on the floor next to Madeeja.  
"Jeehei... I have to... confess something."  
Madeeja sat up as did Jeehei. Madeeja put his hands on Jeehei's shoulders and faced him.  
"I'm happy... and grateful... to have you as a friend... I haven't had any... friends... for a long time..."  
Madeeja started crying heavily and his head fell on Jeehei's right shoulder. Jeehei used his left arm to wrap Madeeja closer to himself and used his right hand to run through Madeeja's red headfeathers. Madeeja couldn't stop crying; he was happier than he has ever been in his life.  
"I love you." Jeehei whispered and kissed Madeeja's forehead. Madeeja instantly stopped crying. He felt being cared for. Someone loved him. It felt like motherly love, something he had missed.  
Madeeja raised his head off from Jeehei's shoulder and faced Jeehei. Jeehei wiped Madeeja's tears away with his thumbs and smiled at him. Madeeja had an emotionless face.  
Simultaneously, they wrapped each other to be closer with their arms and started kissing.  
Madeeja felt like he was in heaven. With his protector and mate. Madeeja didn't even know that he liked guys... he now does.  
Jeehei was sure that this is the right one. His mate and soul companion.

After several minutes (that felt like hours to the both of them) of constant kissing and snuggling, Madeeja rolled on his back, still in the tight grasp of Jeehei who is now on top of him. Madeeja broke the continuous mouth contact, much to the displeasement of Jeehei who hissed.  
"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

**Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it! Feedback and constructive criticism is more than welcome; a certain person here gave me a lot of advice and I want to thank him for that.**

**To TES lore and game experts: this story might not be 100% lore-friendly. Read it with a grain of salt, so to speak.**

**Warning: this story contains homosexual themes and activities (this chapter quite a lot), and possibly violence as well in the future.**

* * *

Madeeja and Jeehei had continued their wordless and close affection showing on the floor of the inn until five in the morning, when they crawled in to Madeeja's room and on to the bed where they had continued their never-ending kissing and snuggling. That is, until they fell asleep. Madeeja had a dream where they continued further; he thought the dream to be real, as he hadn't realized that he fell asleep in the first place.  
Madeeja started mumbling while asleep.  
"Yes, yes... I want more..."  
Madeeja woke up as Jeehei pulled him closer to himself under the blanket and gave Madeeja a wet lick to his mouth.  
"Wasn't last night enough?"  
Madeeja opened his eyes to see Jeehei's face only a few centimetres away from his.  
"Or should I say this night... and you still want more?"  
Madeeja blushed; in his dream they had gone to the 'next level'. He avoided Jeehei's question.  
"By the Nine Divines, my head..." Madeeja took his arms off from Jeehei's body and put his hands on his head. He turned his head to see the clock on the opposite wall from the bed.  
"It's eight in the morning... that means we have slept only for an hour or two."  
Jeehei turned Madeeja's face with his hand to make him face him.  
"Nothing is restricting us from continuing sleeping... unless it's your lust for more affection that needs satisfying..."  
Jeehei was about to kiss Madeeja but Madeeja pushed him gently away.  
"Not right now..."  
Jeehei hissed in disappointment. Madeeja came out from his portion of the shared blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing Jeehei.  
"Brethur could return any moment now."  
Madeeja noticed his and Jeehei's shirts on the floor of the room.  
"At which point did we take off our shirts?"  
"When we reached this room, you started unbuttoning your shirt... I then did the same." Jeehei responded casually and massaged Madeeja's tail.  
Madeeja looked down to see did he have his pants on. He did; Jeehei chuckled.  
"No, we didn't reach that far... though you clearly wanted to." Jeehei said in a suggestive tone. Madeeja felt embarrased and his face turned pink from blushing.  
"No I didn't!"  
"Then why did I feel something hard against my crotch during the time we were glued together...?"  
Madeeja couldn't respond. Jeehei, still under the blanket, crawled next to Madeeja.  
"It's completely normal... I felt quite aroused as well, but you were so focused on kissing..."  
Jeehei licked Madeeja's neck.  
"...I must admit that you are the best kisser I've ever had." Jeehei made a silent and suggestive growl and gave another lick to Madeeja's neck.  
Madeeja no longer felt embarrased, but rather charmed by Jeehei's compliment; he had never kissed anyone before.  
Jeehei grabbed Madeeja with his arms in to a tight hug and they both began kissing. Madeeja didn't resist it. The close affection showing felt amazing to the both of them. At some point Jeehei was trying to put his hand inside Madeeja's pants; Madeeja then broke the kiss and got off the bed.  
"Oh come on..." Jeehei snarled.  
Madeeja picked up his shirt and the shirt Jeehei had used at night.  
"Like I said earlier: not now."  
Madeeja put on his shirt and placed the shirt Jeehei had used back in to the clothes cabinet. He then went over to the fireplace and gathered up Jeehei's gear that was lying next to it, and returned to his room. Jeehei was still lying on the bed as Madeeja was placing his gear on it. Madeeja looked at Jeehei, who seemed disappointed.  
"Change. Now."  
Madeeja left the room and closed the door behind him.

Madeeja didn't know how to proceed from there. He assumed that Jeehei was going to follow his own path, and that they would have to abandon each other. Madeeja felt that he couldn't live without Jeehei on his side, his mate... whom he at first glance feared due to bad experiences, but soon after fell in love with.  
Jeehei came out from Madeeja's room, wearing his set of leather gear, with the loaned pants from Madeeja folded neatly around his arm. Madeeja ran to Jeehei and hugged him, placing his head on Jeehei's chest.  
"I love you Jeehei... I can't live without you... don't leave me."  
Jeehei felt emotional from Madeeja's words but was genuinely surprised.  
"Leave you? Stop blabbering trash! I never intended to leave you." Jeehei used his hand to run through Madeeja's headfeathers to soothe him.  
"What makes you think I'm going to leave you?"  
Madeeja shed a few tears.  
"You said that you were going to go early in the morning... I don't know what to do..."  
"I have an idea, Madeeja... how well do you know rest of Skyrim?"  
"I've been in Whiterun sometimes... why?"  
"How long have you lived in Skyrim?"  
"Five years now..."  
"Five years and you've only been in Whiterun, not to mention this puny village? How boring! I've visited most of the places in Morrowind and Cyrodiil, and it took me about half a year in both areas. Not to mention Black Marsh that I know like my pockets."  
Madeeja cringed when he heard Jeehei mention Black Marsh.  
"I'm not that much of an adventurer..." Madeeja whimpered.  
"We can fix that. I would love to explore Skyrim, with you on my side of course..."  
Jeehei kissed Madeeja's forehead.  
"...I'm sure you've had enough of this inn and this village."  
Madeeja found the idea charming and intigruing, but wasn't sure.  
"I don't know... this is my only home."  
Jeehei pushed Madeeja gently towards his room.  
"We can think more about that when on the move. Pack your stuff and let's go."  
Jeehei gave the loaned pants to Madeeja and went outside from the inn. Madeeja had not expected to leave the inn, but decided to oblige and started packing his little belongings in to his backpack in a hurry. After done packing, he placed the key to his room and the key to the room Jeehei had not even used on the bartender's desk, as a sign of quitting. Madeeja went to the exit and opened the door to the outside world.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was: a cloudless blue sky with the sun shining brightly and little birds chirping. Jeehei was leaning against the wall of the inn, waiting for Madeeja. He looked at the sky and smiled.  
"So, this place can be beautiful after all... I expected constant rain and snow."  
Madeeja leaned against the wall with Jeehei.  
"Most of the time the weather is surprisingly nice in here."  
Madeeja looked at Jeehei.  
"So... what's your plan? Where do we go?"  
"It's my first time here in Skyrim. I had thought that you would guide me around Skyrim, but since you've only been to Whiterun not counting this village, we should head over there."  
Jeehei walked down the steps from the terrace off the inn and Madeeja followed. Jeehei stretched his arms and let out a deep yawn.  
"More sleep would do miracles."  
Madeeja nodded in harmony and chuckled.  
"I know a place in Whiterun where we could rest for a while, and..." Jeehei interrupted Madeeja by grabbing him in to a hug.  
"...and relieve your lust for more affection..."  
Jeehei was about to kiss Madeeja but Madeeja pushed him away, blushing.  
"Not here, Jeehei..."  
Jeehei didn't care and kissed Madeeja lightly on his mouth.  
"No need to be insecure about it..." Jeehei whispered.  
"I'm not... this just isn't the right place."  
Jeehei changed from a lusty Argonian to a hearty adventurer in emotions and attitude.  
"Well then, we better get going. Lead the way, captain."  
Madeeja smirked at Jeehei, and started walking towards Whiterun with his companion tightly following behind.

After a few minutes of walking on the road to Whiterun, Madeeja had an increasing urge to piss. He stopped walking.  
"Let's take a break, Jeehei... I have to take a piss."  
Jeehei nodded. Madeeja walked to the river next to the road and started unzipping his pants, but stopped as he saw Jeehei come next to him, about to unzip as well.  
"Is the concept of privacy unknown to you?" Madeeja said and snarled at Jeehei.  
"I have to take a piss as well, captain."  
"Back off and wait for your turn or go to the forest behind us."  
Jeehei backed off and turned around, whistling. Madeeja then was able to unzip his pants and began to pee in to the river. He hissed in joy, as his bladder was full from all the red wine he had enjoyed in big amounts at night. After he finished and zipped his pants he turned around to see Jeehei in the forest, who yelled at Madeeja.  
"I worry about the fish in that river now!"  
Jeehei finished his business and walked back to Madeeja who was laughing at Jeehei's comment. Jeehei put his hand on Madeeja's shoulder.  
"Shall we continue our journey to Whiterun, captain?"  
"Once you stop calling me 'captain'."  
"But 'guide' sounds lame..."  
"Just call me Madeeja."  
Madeeja pointed forward as a sign of continuing moving.

Not long after Madeeja and Jeehei reached Whiterun; the distance between Riverwoord and Whiterun wasn't that long.  
After they entered the city, Jeehei felt a bit disappointed.  
"This is far from being as impressive as any city of Cyrodiil or Morrowind..."  
Madeeja patted him in the back.  
"Follow me, I know a place where we can rest."  
They reached an inn and entered it. To their amazement it was empty, except for the female Nord who seemed to be the innkeeper. She was smiling.  
"Welcome, Argonians!"  
Madeeja and Jeehei nodded and smiled at her in response. They walked over to the innkeeper. Madeeja started whispering with Jeehei.  
"Should we get ourselves seperate rooms or a shared one?"  
"What kind of question is that... a shared room of course." Jeehei whispered in response and winked at Madeeja. Jeehei started talking with the innkeeper.  
"Hello. A room for two, please."  
The innkeeper gave Jeehei and Madeeja a key.  
"Forty septims, please."  
Madeeja was about to take his coinpurse and pay his portion of the fee, but Jeehei had already paid her the whole sum.  
"Thank you sir. Your room is the last one on the right, upstairs."  
Madeeja and Jeehei walked up the stairs and went to their room. Madeeja noticed that there were two beds; he chuckled to himself as he expected only one of them to be used. Madeeja threw his backpack on the floor and collapsed on a bed.  
"Gosh... I'm so tired... I want to sleep..."  
Jeehei put his dagger on the table, sat on the other bed and took a look at the clock.  
"Sleep? It's only eleven AM."  
"But we have slept only some two hours..."  
Madeeja raised up and sat on the edge of his bed, facing Jeehei.  
"Also, why did you pay my portion of the room?"  
"Because I didn't pay you anything for last night..."  
Jeehei stood up and sat on Madeeja's bed, next to him.  
"...that is, if love isn't counted..."  
Jeehei went laying down on Madeeja's bed and lifted Madeeja on top of him, face-to-face, stomach-to-stomach. Jeehei started massaging Madeeja's shoulders and licked him across his snout. Madeeja quickly started to get aroused. Emotionally. And down there, too. He ignored his most sensitive organ and instead started licking Jeehei's white neck to return the affection.  
"You know... I can feel your excitement again..."  
Madeeja blushed, but didn't let it bother him. He kissed Jeehei and whispered to him.  
"More love wouldn't hurt..."  
He pulled himself off from Jeehei and started unbuttoning his shirt while sitting on top of Jeehei's crotch. He felt something hard touch against his bottom.  
"I feel your excitement too..."  
Jeehei grinned. Madeeja threw his shirt on the unoccupied bed and began to take off Jeehei's leather armor.  
"We won't be needing these..." Madeeja whispered and threw Jeehei's leather armor away as well, revealing Jeehei's muscular and scaly body.  
"What about our shoes?" Jeehei whispered curiously.  
"No time for those right now..." Madeeja responded and laid down against Jeehei's body. He sniffed Jeehei's body and gave a long upwards lick on Jeehei's chest all the way to his chin. Jeehei hissed in pleasure.  
"I love the taste of your body and your scent..." Madeeja whispered in a horny tone.  
"And I love the way you lick me..."  
Jeehei put his hands gently around Madeeja's neck and redirected Madeeja's head to be closer to his, and gave Madeeja a kiss. After Jeehei's kiss Madeeja started kissing with Jeehei in return, continuously. Madeeja felt that he was getting close to his climax from the constant affection showing, not to mention the fact that his hard organ under his pants was rubbing against Jeehei's own. Madeeja broke the kiss and sat back on top of Jeehei's crotch.  
"Why did you have to stop..." Jeehei said disappointedly.  
"It's just that... I'm getting close..." Madeeja responded while panting. Jeehei looked at Madeeja's crotch and noticed the 'tent' in Madeeja's pants.  
"I have an idea... get off my crotch... sit on my ankles."  
Madeeja did as Jeehei told him to do. He got off from Jeehei's crotch, no longer feeling something hard against his bottom, and backed up to sit on Jeehei's ankles. Jeehei's leather boots were pressing against his butt cheeks. From there Madeeja could see Jeehei's 'tent' in it's full glory. Jeehei grinned.  
"Focus on that for now..."  
Madeeja unzipped Jeehei's pants; his rock hard, grey scaly organ plopped out.  
"Do whatever you please..." Jeehei said suggestively.  
Madeeja felt curious and went closer to take a sniff of Jeehei's cock. He couldn't resist, the scent coming from it was very attracting. Madeeja took the head of it inside his mouth and started licking it inside his mouth.  
Jeehei was moaning; Madeeja knew he was doing something right. He put his hand on the shaft to stroke it while still licking the head.  
"Madeeja..." Jeehei moaned. Madeeja ignored him and started sucking Jeehei's cock in a rapid pace, up and down. Jeehei hissed and moaned very loudly; he came. After Madeeja felt something unexpected enter his mouth, he pulled away. Most of Jeehei's cum went in to his mouth, and some hit his face after he had pulled away.  
"You could've warned me, you know..." Madeeja didn't enjoy the taste and tried to not swallow anything.  
Jeehei sat up and grabbed Madeeja in to a hug.  
"Open your mouth."  
Madeeja opened his mouth to Jeehei. His mouth and tongue were slimy from Jeehei's cum. Jeehei put his tongue inside Madeeja's mouth and licked his mouth and tongue clean, swallowed his own seed, and licked Madeeja's face clean for more. It felt extremely kinky to Madeeja, who hissed.  
"You are such a pervert..." he whispered to Jeehei.  
Jeehei grinned and licked his own mouth.  
"My turn to return the love..."  
Jeehei put his flaccid and slimy cock back in to his pants and zipped his pants. He then got off the bed.  
"Sit on the edge of the bed." he said to Madeeja.  
Madeeja did so, and Jeehei sat down on the floor, between Madeeja's legs, facing his crotch.  
"I wonder what will I find under your pants..." Jeehei said playfully. Madeeja blushed a bit.  
"Go ahead and find out..."  
Jeehei pulled Madeeja's pants down to his knees, revealing Madeeja's horny, dark green and scaly cock, and his balls that were resting on the bed.  
Jeehei gave a long upwards lick from Madeeja's scrotum all the way to the head of his cock. Madeeja shivered and hissed.  
"You like that, huh?" Jeehei said playfully. Madeeja nodded and smiled. Jeehei licked again in a similar fashion.  
"You must be an expert at this..." Madeeja said while panting a bit. Jeehei smirked in response.  
"Just wait and see."  
Jeehei noticed pre-cum dripping from Madeeja's cock. He took the head inside his mouth, and started suckling on it strongly, to get every drip of Madeeja's juice. Madeeja moaned from pleasure. In response, Jeehei took the whole organ inside his mouth and 'massaged' it with his tongue. Jeehei could tell from Madeeja's moans and the pulsing of his cock that he was about to come. He did; Madeeja was panting and moaning. Jeehei put his tongue on the head of Madeeja's cock as he was cumming. After it stopped, Jeehei pulled away. There still was some cum on the head; Jeehei licked it entirely clean and swallowed everything Madeeja had given to him earlier.

Madeeja was panting like he had ran a marathon.  
"That was... so amazing..."  
Jeehei raised up from the floor and sat on the bed with Madeeja.  
"First time?" he asked Madeeja.  
Madeeja blushed at the question but nodded.  
"I wouldn't have guessed... you satisfied me like an old-timer..." Jeehei smooched Madeeja on his cheek.  
"Hehe... as did you satisfy me..."  
"That's because I am an old-timer, fool..." Jeehei said playfully and put his arm around Madeeja's shoulders. "...and I can't wait for our next time, my passionate lover..."  
Madeeja and Jeehei simultaneously started kissing with each other. Madeeja felt Jeehei's tongue to be a bit slimy from his own cum, but didn't allow it to disturb their kissing; showing more affection to his mate was too important for that to matter a single bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys. Here's chapter three. This one is a bit shorter than usual. Again, feedback and constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**To TES lore and game experts: this story might not be 100% lore-friendly. Read it with a grain of salt, so to speak.**

**Warning: this story contains homosexual themes, violence and coarse language.**

* * *

After a minute or two of continuous kissing that crowned their recent amazing experience, Jeehei got himself off from Madeeja's tight grasp and began to put his leather armor back on.  
"I want to look around this city... do you want to join me?"  
Madeeja fell down on his bed, still shirtless and pants down to his knees.  
"I'm too tired..."  
Jeehei chuckled and went over to Madeeja and helped him pull his pants back on. He took Madeeja's shirt from the unoccupied bed and threw it on his stomach.  
"Well, atleast dress up..."  
Jeehei reached down to Madeeja to kiss him on his forehead. Madeeja saw the three scars across Jeehei's left eye; he had seen them before, but didn't pay attention to them before.  
"Hey, Jeehei... where did you get those scars from?" Madeeja asked.  
Jeehei's lips were barely touching Madeeja's forehead as he stiffened from Madeeja's question. He backed off.  
"I... uh... had a fight with a bear."  
Jeehei then kissed Madeeja's forehead and left the room in a hurry, without saying bye, much to Madeeja's surprisement. After he had left the room, he experienced a flashback.

_Jeehei was sneaking in a dark bedroom, wielding his iron dagger in hand, approaching a sleeping Argonian. As he was about to thrust his dagger, the Argonian woke up and scratched Jeehei's left eye with his sharp claws. He backed off.  
"Why you son of a bitch!" he yelled and thrusted his dagger violently inside the Argonian's chest, aiming for the heart. The Argonian collapsed on the floor and looked at Jeehei with his cold and almost closed eyes. Jeehei pulled his dagger from the Argonian's chest and wiped the blood on it on the Argonian's clothes, who had now bled to death.  
"An almost fair exchange..." Jeehei whispered. "One of your relatives as well, and it would be completely even."_

Jeehei woke up from his flashback. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and headed downstairs. He noticed the female Nord innkeeper all alone, and decided to take a seat by the desk.  
"Hey. I'd like a mug of ale, please."  
He felt that he needed something to help him clear his thoughts. The innkeeper gave him a mug.  
"Five septims, please." she said while smiling.  
Jeehei grabbed five coins from his pocket and gave them to her.  
"This place is pretty silent... is it always like this?" Jeehei said as he was looking around to see no one else there.  
"I can assure you that it gets much more active during the evenings... it's only one PM so far. I'm happy to see new faces around here, like you and your friend... I know all the drunkards who come here every evening."  
Jeehei smiled.

Madeeja had fallen asleep shortly after Jeehei left due to the lack of sleep during the night. He had started dreaming; in his dream, he was the teenager Madeeja who still lived in Black Marsh with his family.  
_"Time to become an adult, Madeeja!"  
Madeeja was lifted up in the air by his father who held him with his left hand tightly around Madeeja's neck, who was crying.  
"Father, no..." he whimpered.  
His father put his right hand in to a fist and punched Madeeja in the face, who then coughed blood.  
"If you don't want to become a warrior, I will make you a warrior by my own means!" his father yelled and punched Madeeja again. Madeeja's mother and brother were close by, watching.  
"You are a disgrace to our family, 'brother'." his brother said mockingly.  
"Ushraz, I think Madeeja has had enough for today... he will adapt someday. He has to." Madeeja's mother said to his father.  
Madeeja's father dropped him to the ground. His father, mother and brother then turned their backs to him and walked away in to the mist. Madeeja coughed more blood and watched as his parents and sibling faded in the distance, leaving him lying on the ground in a fetal position, crying and ashamed. After the shapes of his parents and brother had disappeared, Madeeja could hear laughing._

He woke up. The laughing wasn't part of the dream; he heard it come from downstairs of the inn. Madeeja recognized the laugh to be Jeehei's.  
_'Jeehei? I thought he was wandering around the city...'_ Madeeja thought. He got off the bed, put his shirt on and left the room to go downstairs. He noticed that he had cried when asleep and wiped the tears off his face as he walked downstairs.  
"Ah, it's my friend Madeeja! Come over here."  
Madeeja saw Jeehei sitting by the bartender's desk with the female Nord innkeeper. He walked over to Jeehei and took a seat next to him.  
"Madeeja, this is Alvör... she just told me a funny joke... tell it to Madeeja!" Jeehei said in a tipsy tone.  
"A Nord walked out of a bar."  
Jeehei, again, bursted in to a tipsy laughter. Madeeja didn't laugh; he didn't find the 'joke' to be funny and he felt a bit depressed due to his dream. Jeehei noticed his unhappiness.  
"What's wrong Madeeja? You look like you could use a drink... Alvör, could you refill my mug with more ale... and bring a mug to Madeeja as well."  
"I don't feel like drinking right now."  
Alvör chuckled at Madeeja's comment as she brought mugs filled with ale to Madeeja and Jeehei.  
"I'm used to hear the opposite here." she said. Jeehei paid Alvör for the drinks and took a sip from his mug.  
"So, Madeeja... what's on your mind?"  
Madeeja tasted the ale. He didn't like it, but hid his dislike for it.  
"Nothing... I'm just tired. That's all."  
"Alright, alright..."  
Jeehei drank his mug empty and patted Madeeja in the back.  
"Try to get some rest... I still have to look around this city. I'm curious, after all. I will return in an hour or something."  
Jeehei walked to the exit while waving goodbye to Madeeja. Alvör leaned on the desk to be closer to Madeeja after Jeehei had left.  
"You're lucky to have a friend like Jeehei. He seems to really care for you."  
Madeeja took another sip from the mug and smiled.  
"Yeah... I'm very lucky to have him."  
Alvör put her hand on Madeeja's shoulder.  
"A few words of advice... be open to him. I can tell that you are hiding something from Jeehei."  
Madeeja drank his mug empty and put his hands on his face in shame.  
"You don't understand..." he said and sobbed.  
Alvör walked over to Madeeja and hugged him.  
"I only wish the best for the both of you. Jeehei loves you, and I believe you love him as well?"  
Madeeja nodded.  
"I can't afford to lose him..."  
"You two were made for each other. You won't lose Jeehei if you play your cards right."  
Alvör placed her head on Madeeja's shoulder, still hugging him.  
"Madeeja... don't hide anything from Jeehei. Complete honesty will only strengthen your bond with him further."  
Madeeja sighed and nodded. He took his hands off his face, revealing his sore eyes due to crying to Alvör.  
"Could I have... more ale please?" he whispered.  
Alvör smiled and patted Madeeja's head.  
"Definitely. Don't bother paying me... you deserve something to cheer you up."  
Alvör let go off from Madeeja and went to fill his mug.  
"Here you go." she said and gave the mug to Madeeja.  
"Thank you, ma'am..." Madeeja said while wiping the tears from his face.  
"Alvör... I need to tell you something... about something I've kept to myself for far too long."  
Alvör again leaned on the desk to be closer to Madeeja.  
"I'm all ears." she said while Madeeja was sighing deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guys. Chapter four, emerge!**

**To TES lore and game experts: this story might not be 100% lore-friendly. Read it with a grain of salt, so to speak.**

**Warning: this story contains homosexual themes, violence and coarse language.**

* * *

"So, Madeeja, what were you about to tell me?" Alvör asked Madeeja, who was just staring at his mug. He raised his face to make eye contact with Alvör, who looked rather curious.  
"It's my past..." he whispered and took a sip from his mug.  
"I'll try to make it simple... in Black Marsh, boys are often destined to become warriors... fighters... or assasins, even, once they grow up. My family expected me to become a warrior, to the service of the rulers of Black Marsh. As I grew and became a young man, my family made their ambition... clear to me." Madeeja explained as if he was about to cry. He drank his mug empty; Alvör took it and refilled it with more ale.  
"Please, continue." she said and gave the mug to Madeeja. He started searching his pockets for coins, but Alvör shook her head at him and made a hand gesture for Madeeja to continue talking.  
"Well... I didn't want to become a warrior. And I made that clear to everyone... thus, I had to deal with constant bullying... or rather persecution... from everyone. Including my family. My father, in particular, was extremely disappointed in me... and would often, erm, try to make me change my mind... with violence. Once I became an adult, I left Black Marsh... and my family... in hopes of a place where I wouldn't have to face such horrible things anymore. I had become afraid of my own kind..." he said anxiously and shed a tear, quickly wiping it off. "Once I reached Cyrodiil, I heard of Skyrim, here in the north... I assumed here I wouldn't have to live in fear. And so... I started a new life in Riverwood. Spent five years of my life there, working as a bartender. Until yesterday evening... when I met Jeehei."  
"First I was in shock to see an Argonian... but, I quickly fell in love with him. I believe destiny brought us together. But I'm afraid if he gets to know of my past life, I would lose him... we Argonians take our traditions and unwritten rules seriously... those who don't follow them, aren't considered to be one of us..."  
Madeeja drank the filled mug empty in one gulp.  
"The reason I looked down a while ago was because of my dream... where, my father..."  
Madeeja was interrupted by someone entering the inn. Madeeja turned his head and saw it to be Jeehei, with a backpack on his back.  
"Hey! I went around shopping. Care to come upstairs with me, Madeeja?" Jeehei asked enthusiastically as he walked upstairs. Madeeja got up from his chair; Alvör then leaned on the desk.  
"We can talk later." she whispered. Madeeja smiled in return.

He walked upstairs and noticed the door to their room was open. He peeked inside and saw Jeehei sitting on a bed, emptying his backpack.  
"I got myself some clothes... so you won't have to borrow me any." Jeehei said as he pulled a shirt, pants and underwear from his backpack. He stood up and began to take his leather armor off.  
"I'll give you some privacy." Madeeja chuckled and was about to close the door and leave Jeehei alone in their room.  
"What? I didn't tell you to leave... like you said, I don't know the concept of privacy." Jeehei said and grinned. "Come on in."  
"Alright..."  
Madeeja walked in and closed the door behind him. He then sat down on the bed opposite of Jeehei, who had put his leather armor away, revealing his scaly torso.  
"I think we should go eat soon... I'm hungry as hell." Jeehei said as he threw his boots away and began to take his leather pants off. Madeeja turned his head and nodded.  
"Stop it, you silly..." Jeehei whispered and threw his leather pants on the bed. He then walked over to Madeeja and kissed him on the cheek that was turned towards Jeehei.  
"You better get used to seeing me naked." Jeehei said and winked; Madeeja smiled embarrassingly. Jeehei then turned his back to Madeeja and put on his new underwear. He then turned back to face Madeeja.  
"How does it fit me?" Jeehei asked and pointed at his underwear. Madeeja's attention was instantly grabbed by the enormous bulge in Jeehei's underwear; he bursted in to laughter.  
"Great, like made for you." Madeeja said and chuckled more. Jeehei then took his new pants and put them on.  
"I think that was sarcasm, but whatever." he said and put on his new shirt as well.  
"No, I meant it..." Madeeja winked. Jeehei shrugged his shoulders and took his boots to put them back on.  
"It feels so relaxing to wear so light clothes... I'm tired of that heavy leather gear." he said as he put his boots back on. He stood up and looked at Madeeja.  
"So. I'm all dressed up. Shall we go eat something?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Madeeja said and stood up.  
Jeehei walked to the door and opened it for Madeeja, waiting for him to go first. Madeeja smiled at the polite act and walked out from the room, Jeehei following behind.  
"Where should we eat? Just downstairs or some other place?" Jeehei asked as he closed the door to their room.  
"I don't believe there are many restaurants in Whiterun... so downstairs." Madeeja responded.

As Madeeja and Jeehei walked downstairs, a Dark Elf with a black ponytail and a goatee sitting by the edge of the bartender's desk was staring at Jeehei suspiciously.  
"Oi, Argonians! Where's your master?" he yelled.  
Jeehei told Madeeja to wait as he walked over to the Dark Elf.  
"Excuse me?" Jeehei said as if he was offended and stood next to the sitting Dark Elf.  
"Where's your master...? I'd like to negotiate with him about a possible deal... a pair of lizard slaves wouldn't hurt." he said and laughed.  
Jeehei simply snarled at the Dark Elf and sat down on the opposite edge as far as possible from the Dark Elf. Jeehei made a hand gesture for Madeeja to come over and switched seats with him, so that Jeehei is in the middle of the three.  
"Is that your boyfriend, tough guy?" the Dark Elf said while snickering. Madeeja blushed slightly; Jeehei gave the Dark Elf an evil look without saying anything. The Dark Elf seemed satisfied and took a sip from his mug.  
"I apologize, Argonians... alcohol makes me think _differently_... and say things I wouldn't normally say." the Dark Elf humbly said and sat closer to Jeehei.  
Madeeja was confused from the sudden change in emotion and tone of voice of the elf. Jeehei looked at the smiling Dark Elf skeptically, raising his other eyebrow.  
"I can sense that you want something, Dunmer. What is it?"  
"You are correct in that regard... Jeehei."  
Jeehei's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Wait... do you know me? Do I know you?" Jeehei asked and tiled his head in confusion.  
The Dark Elf took a deep breath.  
"Milezer Xosit... does the name ring a bell?" he slyly asked.  
Instantly after hearing the name, Jeehei recognized the Dark Elf. He stood up and grabbed the elf from the collar of his shirt.  
"Hey hey hey! What's wrong with you?" the Dark Elf whimpered.  
"Just a few minutes, Madeeja." Jeehei said dearly to Madeeja and walked towards the exit, pulling the struggling Dark Elf with him, leaving Madeeja sitting alone and utterly confused.

As Jeehei and Milezer reached outside to the terrace of the inn, Jeehei let go off Milezer and looked at him questionably.  
"What was that for?" Milezer whiningly asked as he brushed the part of his shirt Jeehei had grabbed.  
"I thought it would be best to leave Madeeja outside from this. He shouldn't have to deal with shady people like you." Jeehei explained defensively and rested his hands on his waist. "And I should be the one asking questions here. What was the douchebaggery for? What do you want? Why are you even here?"  
Milezer felt overwhelmed from the sudden influx of questions.  
"Whoa! One thing at a time, friend..."  
"Friend?" Jeehei interruptingly blurted and laughed.  
"... let me talk. First of all... I teased you because I weren't sure was it really you or not. I know you and how you react."  
Jeehei rolled his eyes.  
"I recommend simply asking for a name next time. Much safer, I assure you."  
Milezer played with his goatee as if he was pondering.  
"Mmmyes, perhaps... now to your other question. When you used to work for me, you really impressed me with your professionality..."  
Jeehei interrupted Milezer by shaking his head.  
"No. I'm not going to do that anymore."  
Milezer looked at Jeehei as if he was crazy.  
"What? But you are top quality! Dark Brotherhood quality, even..."  
Jeehei shushed.  
"This isn't the place to discuss that." Jeehei whispered angrily and looked at the various guards roaming the streets of the city. Milezer waved a bag full of coin in front of Jeehei's face to regain his attention.  
"A thousand in advance if you agree to work for me. It doesn't have to be... eliminations... I have other kind of work as well."  
Jeehei looked at the coin bag greedily and reluctantly took it. Milezer smiled satisfiedly.  
"Great. Come see me in Rorikstead next week." he said, turned his back and headed towards the city gate. "There we can talk more."  
Jeehei cursed himself for taking the offer as he watched the sly Dark Elf disappear in to the crowd of people going outside from the city.  
"I don't even know where is this Rorikstead." Jeehei angrily muttered to himself and put the bag full of coin in his pocket. He felt a cold breeze and noticed that it was getting dark; the sun had already set, reavealing the countless stars of the sky. Jeehei looked in to the sky and saw the constellation of the Thief above him, shining bright.  
"I'm not a thief, but I'm happy to be born under you and not the Shadow." he said to himself and walked inside the inn. He was welcomed by the questioning look of Madeeja, still sitting by the bartender's desk.  
"I see that you are confused." Jeehei said and smiled. He sat down next to Madeeja.  
"Well, yeah... tired and hungry as well..." Madeeja said and then deeply yawned. "Who was that Dark Elf, and what did he want?"  
"If it's okay to you, I will explain in detail tomorrow..."  
Madeeja nodded and chuckled as Jeehei let out a yawn as well.  
"By the way... where is Alvör?" Jeehei asked and looked around. "We were supposed to eat here."  
Madeeja shrugged his shoulders and yawned again.  
"Let's just go to sleep... I'm too tired to wait for her to show up." Madeeja tiredly said as he stood up from his chair.  
"You can go. I will look for something to eat... I'm pretty sure there was a food stall just outside." Jeehei said as he stood up and headed outside again. Madeeja walked upstairs in to their room. He closed the door and threw his shoes off. He yawned, again.  
"Damn, I'm tired." he muttered to himself and collapsed on the bed he had fallen asleep on, for briefly, earlier that day. Madeeja didn't bother to take the rest of his clothes off and instead pulled the fur pelt blanket over himself; he quickly fell asleep shortly afterwards.

After a few minutes Jeehei was walking upstairs, holding a bag with cooked slaughterfish meat in it. He opened the door to their room and peeked inside.  
"Madeeja, I brought some..."  
Jeehei stopped talking after he noticed Madeeja to be asleep, breathing heavily. He sneaked inside and slowly closed the door behind him, to not wake Madeeja up. Jeehei then took a chair and sat by the small table near the unoccupied bed. He took his dagger that was still resting on the table, took the slaughterfish meat from the bag and cut the meat to small slices with his dagger. He took one piece and ate it.  
"This is delicious." Jeehei silently said to himself and ate another slice of white slaughterfish meat.  
Madeeja changed his sleeping position while Jeehei was eating, turning his back to Jeehei. He noticed the tip of Madeeja's tail, peeking from under the blanket. He took a few slices of meat in his hand, walked over to Madeeja and gently pulled the tip of his tail to wake him up. Madeeja turned his head and looked at Jeehei, standing by his bed and smiling.  
"Sorry for waking you up, but you really need to eat something." Jeehei said and sat on a free part of the bed Madeeja was lying on. "Open your mouth."  
Madeeja obeyed and opened his mouth. Jeehei placed a slice of slaughterfish meat in Madeeja's mouth, who then chewed and ate it.  
"That's pretty good..." Madeeja said half-asleep.  
Jeehei took another slice and brought it to Madeeja's mouth, that was voluntarily opened.  
"You feed me as if I'm a hatchling..." Madeeja said while eating.  
"You are my little hatchling." Jeehei said lovingly and ran his hand through Madeeja's headfeathers.  
Madeeja lightly shook his head and smiled.  
"No I'm not..."  
He then opened his mouth wide like a baby bird begging for food from it's mother. Jeehei gave him another slice and ate one as well.  
"What do you think of slaughterfish?" Jeehei asked while eating.  
"Delicious..." Madeeja simply stated, yawned and closed his eyes.  
Jeehei then took his boots off and stood up to take his pants off.  
"We could go fishing tomorrow, if you'd like." Jeehei mentioned as he threw his pants on the unoccupied bed, where his leather gear was still lying on as well.  
"Sounds lovely..." Madeeja whispered, about to fall asleep.  
Jeehei threw his shirt off as well and lied down on the bed, making Madeeja move a bit to the side. Jeehei took some of the blanket Madeeja was using and covered himself with it.  
"It's pretty chilly in here..." Jeehei whispered. He moved closer to Madeeja and put his arms around him.  
"Good night my hatchling." Jeehei playfully whispered and kissed Madeeja on his snout. Madeeja didn't respond, neither to the words or the kiss.  
"I'm just joking..."  
Madeeja still remained silent; he had fallen asleep. Jeehei smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
